


How Many Sleepless, Lonely Nights?

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Speculation, Team Bonding, Team as Family, They love each other, this is also not what im going to see in volume 8, this is basically what i want to see in volume 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Team JNPR shares a precious moment after months of being broken.(Team cuddles, taking care of Oscar after they found him, and new promises)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Oscar Pine & Nora Valkyrie
Series: JNPR and friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	How Many Sleepless, Lonely Nights?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so,,,, ik im supposed to be working on other things but RWBY is my current fixation so therell be some more oneshots before i update my larger stories.

Jaune gently set Oscar down on the bathroom counter, they were all tired and a little worse for wear, but the kid was completely beat. Jaune couldn’t help but to blame himself for everything that had happened to Oscar, if they had kept a better eye on him, held his hand, slowed even a little bit so he could keep up then maybe they would all be better off. The blonde sighed, then brushed a stray strand of hair off of Oscar’s forehead to get a better look at the angry bruise there. _I’m never letting him out of my sight again,_ Jaune thought to himself.

“Here, let me,” Ren said, and Jaune stepped over a bit so that Ren could start wiping Oscar’s face down with a hot, soapy washcloth. Oscar didn’t fuss or anything, just sat there, eyes basically closed so that they could all hurry up and go to bed. 

There were so many things that Jaune wanted to say in that moment, all of them starting with _I’m sorry._ But they were so tired, and Jaune was so relieved that Oscar was right there in front of them, safe. 

Jaune reached around Ren to peel off that dirty, green coat that would forever symbolize _relief_ to Jaune. He unbuckled the belts and set them aside with the coat, he watched Ren wiping the cloth down Oscar’s neck, and then paused abruptly at the bandages that were always on Oscar’s chest. The two seemed to have a silent conversation, before Ren grabbed a pair of medical scissors from the mounted cabinet to cut them off.

He’d never really considered what Oscar may have been hiding all that time underneath those bandages, but he wasn’t expecting an ugly, gross scar. It spanned all across where the bandages had covered, it was jagged and the old wound had definitely never healed properly to leave a scar like that.

Ren didn’t even blink, he just ran the cloth down and over the scar to clean the skin. 

“Can you remove his shirt?” Ren murmured to Jaune, stepping over to give Jaune a little room.

“I coul-” Oscar started weakly but quieted at the stern look on Ren’s face. 

Jaune just helped how Ren asked, making quick work of the stained shirt that used to be white. It looked as if Oscar had walked through a thick cloud of smoke, now. He threw it where the coat and belts were, noticing the full bodied shudder that Oscar gave at being exposed to the cold air.

“It’s ok, buddy,” Jaune reassured him softly, grabbing a comb to work on the matted, greasy, dirty hair. They were all too tired for baths or showers, they’d have to take care of it in the morning. For now, Jaune worked on it the best he could with a comb and a little water.

“We’ll get you some fresh clothes,” Ren said with a warm smile, “And then the fluffiest blankets we have. You won’t have to be cold again for a long time.” And Jaune realized so suddenly the amount that they all cared for Oscar. He should’ve believed Ren from the start when he insisted their little farm boy was alive. 

Maybe they wouldn’t be here, now, dealing with it like this. 

Ren finished wiping the now cold cloth down Oscar’s skin, getting the worst of the grime and blood off him. He then wrapped some gauze around the still-healing wounds, and applied cream to the worst of the bruises while Jaune finished up with his hair. 

“How’re my favorite men?” Nora asked so suddenly Oscar jumped a little, but Ren and Jaune were used to her, nothing unusual for Nora.

“Someone’s ready for bed,” Ren said with the slightest tease in his voice. Nora stepped closer to them, and had a slightly panicked look in her eyes upon seeing Oscar wounds and bruises and scars.

“I think we all are,” Jaune added, running his fingers through Oscar’s hair fondly.

“Here, let me get his boots off,” Jaune said to Ren and Nora, who moved over enough to let him. The shoes, soaked and cold and covered in mud, were set next to his clothes.

“I brought you some comfy, clean pajamas,” Nora told Oscar, rubbing his cheek with her hand in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Yay,” he sighed, his head lolling to the side just a bit.

Jaune and Ren made quick work of the younger boy’s trousers, before they slid him into thick, flannel pajama pants with a matching shirt. With ease, Jaune lifted Oscar back into his arms and carried the too-light boy back to the bed. Nora had piled all sorts of blankets and pillows onto it, and had some squeeze packets of applesauce and bottles of water set out on the nightstand, in case was hungry. She hadn’t been sure what the boy would be feeling up to, and she liked the happy medium.

Nora hopped and landed into the bed, ruffling the blankets and pillows as she did. 

“Give him to meee!” She whined, making grabby hands at Jaune. He smiled tiredly, and set Oscar in her lap. She immediately cuddled him against her chest, tucking his head under her chin. Nora hummed softly to the boy, while Ren and Jaune climbed into the bed as well. The four cuddled as close together as physically possible.

It was nostalgic, in a way. Ren was overwhelmed with the love he felt for these people. He wouldn’t ever lose another team member again, he would do everything in his power so that every night they could all fall asleep together, just like this. Ren laid against Nora’s side, and placed a hand on Oscar’s leg, as if to hold him down and keep him from running off again. 

Jaune grabbed a water bottle from the night stand, uncapped it, and held it up to Oscar’s lips. Oscar seemed too tired to fight it, so he drank a little, until Jaune was satisfied and the bottle was set back on the nightstand. Jaune grabbed a couple of the blankets and threw them haphazardly over his team.

“Sorry,” Oscar whispered, seemingly to no one in particular.

“What are you sorry for, Oscar?” Ren asked him softly.

“N-No I was just… Ozpin was…”

Jaune went rigid at Oz’s name, “He’s back?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, ‘m sorry-“

“Don’t,” Jaune interrupted, “None of that is your fault. You never asked for this, you’re just doing your best with what you were dealt.”

“Enough talking,” Nora groaned, “It’s sleep time. Ozpin can talk with you later.”

With that, team JNPR fell asleep, together. Comforted and protected by a force that promised she always would. For a few moments there, they were whole.


End file.
